Si tu la veux, Potter
by Daiya
Summary: Réponse au défi de Aki no Sabaku : « Draco a réussi à piquer la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, celui ci veut a tout prix la récupérer. Draco va donc faire un maximum de chantage au pauvre petit Griffondor... » Chapitre 3 en ligne, désolée pour le retard...
1. Chapitre 1 : Que le jeu commence

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : _Si tu la veux, Potter… _Chapitre 1**

**Origine : Harry Potter **

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter.**

**Couple : futur HP/DM. **

**Réponse à un défi de Aki no Sabaku : « _Draco a réussi à piquer la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, celui ci veut a tout prix la récupérer. Draco va donc faire un maximum de chantage au pauvre petit Griffondor... »_**

**Note : Voilà enfin ce premier chapitre ! Je l'ai déjà fait, mais je vous remercie vraiment pour vos avis. Et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont proposée des titres, vous êtes supers ! Celui que j'ai choisi est celui de _Crystal d'Avalon_. Le chois a été sincèrement difficile, et j'ai longuement hésité... Mais c'est celui là qui sera le titre de cette nouvelle fic ! Donc merci à _Crystal d'Avalon_ :D**

**Tout d'abord les personnes qui étaient pour le deuxième extrait « Sans Titre » :**

_**Darky Obscure, Oeil de nuit, Ewira, NalaH, Ange. M, Kawai Mokusai, Alfa, Jenin, CKA, Angel Soya, Melhuiwen, Vert Emeraude, Amberle-02, Shaia, Seilin, Caramelle 1, Crimson eyes freak, Yami Shino, Crystal d'avalon, Stef, Bishabishop, Samantha Granger, Just-lulu, Lynara, PatmolDH, Chocolate.power, Tit'cerise, Lindowel, Yume-chan05, Aki no Sabaku, Allima, Polaris, Grimmy, Maiiya, littledidi11, Yochu, AdelheidRei, Larme d'ange, Magica Girl Kiki, Cerisevanille.**_

**Les personnes qui souhaitaient la deuxième :**

**_Niphredill, _****_LightofMoon_****_, Tomoyo hime, M_****_ambanoir._**

**Et les indécis :**

**_Creme de moshi_****_, Lasia, Thux, Brooklyn, Ptit bou, O_****_narluca_** **_(Artemis),_****_ Paprika Star. _**

**Je vous remercie tous sincèrement encore une fois ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par ce premier chapitre (qui est cette fois si en entier :) ). Je vous laisse lire ;)**

_**Si tu la veux, Potter…**_

_Chapitre 1 : _

Harry essaya de respirer normalement, mais sa rage l'empêchait de faire autre chose que suffoquer.

_Je le hais. Je maudis son nom pour des décennies, qu'ils sombrent tous dans la misère et la connerie la plus totale. Qu'on leur marche et leur crache dessus, qu'on s'en serve comme paillasson. Qu'on en fasse ce qu'on veut ! Mais qu'on me VENGE ! _

S 'il avait pu, il aurait hurlé sa colère au monde entier, mais l'heure tardive, et sa fierté, lui interdisait de réveiller tout Poudlard.

Il marchait d'un pas haché en direction de son dortoir, la carte des Maraudeurs serrée contre sa poitrine.

_Il ne manquerait plus que Rusard me coince…_

Comment avait-il pu être aussi con !

Comment avait-il pu être aussi inconscient !

Aller à cet endroit précis, sans prendre garde de ne courir aucun danger ?

Et maintenant, à cause de sa bêtise il…

_Mais quel enfoiré ! Je vais l'étriper ! Lui faire subir les pires tortures, le massacrer…_

Par Merlin, il le haïssait, ce sale serpent prétentieux et mauvais jusqu'à la moelle.

Cette vermine qui lui pourrissait la vie.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans la salle des Gryffondors dans cet état. Il réveillerait le dortoir et serait capable de prendre un de ses compagnon pour un punching ball.

Il aurait bien été faire un tour dehors pour se rafraîchir les idées mais…

Mais il ne pouvait pas !

'La faute à qui, hein ?' lui chuchota sa conscience.

'La faute à ce connard !' répliqua sa mauvaise fois.

_Mauvaise fois… Non ! Pas lui ! Tout est encore de **sa** faute ! Tout est **toujours** de sa faute ! Il va payer, je jure par tous les sorciers qu'il va payé, ce petit merdeux !_

Le problème était que c'était lui qui se trouvait dans une fâcheuse situation…

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil à la carte magique et reprit sa marche.

Dans sa tête tournait en boucle la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant.

_Flash back _« Mais n'est-ce pas la tête de Potter que je vois ? »

Harry se retourna brusquement. Et merde. Il s'était fait repéré. Et en beauté.

« Où as-tu mis ton corps, Potty ? Ah je comprends, ne supportant plus l'état déplorable de ta santé mentale, il a préféré se faire la malle… »

Le Gryffondor quitta complètement sa cape d'invisibilité et jeta un regard mauvais à son interlocuteur.

« Ta gueule Malfoy, ménage tes neurones. Leur nombre est assez peu négligeable pour que tu ne t'en soucies pas ! »

Le blond lui adressa un sourire goguenard et s'approcha de lui de sa démarche hautaine.

« Que fais-tu dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question Malfoy » répliqua Harry au bord des nerfs.

La vison du Serpentard le mettait hors de lui, et il ressentait la furieuse envie de lui refaire le portrait.

Le vert et argent le regarda, un air fort satisfait peignant ses traits fins.

« Eh bien, mon cher Potter, c'est tout simplement parce que je suis préfet en chef. Mon rôle est donc de trouver les petits cons dans ton genre qui ne respectent pas le règlement ! »

Double merde.

Il était mal, _très _mal…

« Et toi, quelle est ta raison ? » continua le Serpentard sur ce ton traînant si insupportable qui le caractérisait.

« Hum… J'avais envie d'une petite ballade ? » répondit Harry, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Malfoy fait claquer sa langue sur son palet et s'approche encore plus près du Gryffondor.

« Mauvaise réponse, Potter. Autre proposition ? »

Harry fixa le blond avec interrogation. C'était vraiment pour ça qu'il avait quitté son dortoir. Il voulait prendre l'air.

Qu'est-ce que Malfoy voulait lui faire dire ?

Le Serpentard s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de lui et chuchota, son souffle venant caresser la joue du Survivant :

« Aller avoue, tu reviens d'un plan cul, c'est ça ? Tu _sens_ le sexe Potter… »

Harry écarquilla des yeux. Quoi ? Sexe ? Mais quel sexe ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien !

Pourquoi ce connard de Malfoy le regardait de cette manière ? Et pourquoi parlait-il de cul !

Voyant que le blond attendait une réponse, Harry reprit sa contenance et répliqua d'une voix parfaitement assurée :

« Désolé de te faire de la peine, Malfoy, mais je ne suis pas un sale con dans ton genre qui couche à tout va ! Je ne suis pas une pute, j'ai une fierté, **moi**. Et dégage tu commences déjà à polluer mon oxygène. » ajouta-t-il en le repoussant violemment.

Le Gryffondor tourna le dos à son ennemi (qu'il haïssait encore plus en cet instant) et épousseta ses vêtements.

Il perçut derrière lui un sifflement de haine, mais ne fit pas attention.

Il ramassa sa cape au sol et se dirigea vers son couloir.

« Potter ! » retentit la voix du préfet des Serpentards.

Avec un ennui certain, il se retourna.

Pas le moins du monde effrayé par l'explosion de haine qu'il lisait dans les yeux anthracites, il déclara sur le ton de l'exaspération :

« Écoute Malfoy, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes remarques puériles. J'aimerai bien aller dormir. Donc JE ME CASSE ! »

Il reprit son chemin.

Ah ! Il se sentait mieux !

Une main lui agrippa durement l'épaule et il fut plaqué contre le mur le plus proche.

Le blond le fixait avec une rage sans nom, tout son corps était crispé par la haine.

« Je ne suis pas une pute, Potter. » siffla le Serpentard d'une voix tremblante de colère « Répète-le »

Harry ne le quittait pas du regard.

« Tu peux crever, Malfoy » dit-il avec amusement.

Son ennemi resserra sa poigne et colla son corps au sien.

Harry trouvait la situation de plus en plus divertissante.

Il avait touché un point sensible chez le Serpentard, et il adorait ça au plus haut point !

« Répète-le ! » hurla Malfoy.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. » commença Harry sur le ton de la confidence . « Je ne suis pas ton pote. Et tu ne me fais pas peur. Alors ferme ta gueule et vire tes mains de mon corps ! »

Le Survivant le repoussa de nouveau avec force.

Cependant, il sentit dès que Malfoy se fut éloigné que la donne avait changé.

Ce denier le regardait avec un sourire satisfait au bout des lèvres.

Harry baissa le regard et…

« Malfoy ! Connard, rends-moi ça immédiatement ! »

Celui-ci éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

« Rêve, Potter ! Elle est pour moi, maintenant, ta si _précieuse_ cape dont tout le monde parle ! »

Le Gryffondor se sentit soudainement mal.

Sa cape, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de son père.

Il devait la récupérer, il ne devait pas la laisser entre les sales mains de Malfoy !

Harry s'élança vers le Serpentard.

Sans succès.

« Rends-la moi Malfoy ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« Et qui m'en empêcherait, hein ? Je la garde, ta cape. Pour le moment… Après… Peut-être que tes services pourront m'être utiles… »

Harry frissonna de haine.

« Tu peux mourir avant que je ne fasse la moindre chose pour toi ! »

« Comme tu veux, Potter, comme tu veux… » murmura Malfoy avant de s'éclipser, la cape étendue autour de ses épaules.

« Malfoy ! »

Son cri se perdit dans le vide du couloir.

Ce connard c'était barré, avec sa cape.

Et lui était dans la merde…

_Fin flash back_

Harry soupira bruyamment. Et s'adossa au mur près du portait de la Grosse Dame.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Vraiment pas.

Jamais il n'avait haï autant quelqu'un, c'était une colère viscérale qu'il ressentait depuis maintenant tant d'années qu'elle était devenue étouffante.

Il fallait qu'il se venge.

Il trouverait un moyen n'est-ce pas ?

Le Gryffondor murmura le mot de passe et entra dans sa tour.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse…

* * *

Tout en étouffant un bâillement, il s'étendit avec grâce. 

Il avait curieusement passé une excellente nuit et il se sentait parfaitement reposé.

Le jeune homme quitta son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il sentait le reste de fatigue sur son visage.

Une bonne douche et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Il alluma l'arrivée d'eau et se glissa sous le jet brûlant.

Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse liquide, tandis que des bribes de sa soirée lui revenaient en mémoire.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres fines.

Une adrénaline fière et vaniteuse coulait dans ses veines, grisante.

Il avait réussi à avoir ce petit con et il allait le faire baver, ça c'était certain !

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais, son esprit réfléchissant à un rythme effréné au sujet d'une vengeance vipérine et perfide.

Potter allait souffrir, et il en jubilait d'avance.

Tout en sifflotant, le Serpentard quitta la douche et se dirigea, une serviette autour des reins, vers son armoire.

Son regard tomba sur un tissus inconnu posé sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il l'attrapa et le caressa du bout des doigts.

Cette cape était un vrai trésor.

Et il allait en profiter.

* * *

Il avait encore réussit… Il était vraiment trop intelligent… 

Le jeune Serpentard déposa la fiole remplie de sa potion parfaitement réalisée sur le bureau de Rogue.

Bien sûr qu'il était fier de lui, qui ne le serait pas ?

Il était beau comme un ange, intelligent, bourré de classe. Il était la personnification de la perfection.

Et tout le monde l'avait compris.

Il attrapa ses affaires que lui tendait Goyle et quitta majestueusement la salle.

« Malfoy ! »

L'héritier Malfoy grimaça d'exaspération anticipée.

Il ne fit même pas l'effort arrêter. Pourquoi perdre son temps avec ce qui n'en vaut pas la peine ?

Il se sentit alors violemment plaqué contre le mur.

Il rencontra un regard émeraude brillant de haine.

Le Serpentard prit un air profondément ennuyé.

« Lâche-moi, Potter » dit-il d'une voix calme.

Le brun accentua sa pression.

« Pas avant que tu m'ais écouté jusqu'au bout, connard. »

Derrière lui se tenait Goyle, ses grosses mains tendues vers le cou du Gryffondor.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et le dissuada d'intervenir.

Il reporta son attention sur son ennemi.

« Potter, Potter… Ce n'est pas bien d'agresser les gens de la sorte, surtout lorsque l'une des personnes en question se trouve être un aristocrate comme moi. »

Ce petit con était en train de froisser sa superbe cape, et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur le moins du monde.

« Ferme ta gueule, Malfoy. » siffla le brun.

Celui-ci éclata de rire. Par Merlin, comme tout ceci était divertissant !

Le Serpentard sentait le corps de son ennemi trembler de colère contre le sien.

« Rends-moi ce que tu m'as volé sale rat ! »

Un sourire ironique fleurit sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Tout doux, Potter. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de force. Alors lâche-moi maintenant. »

Tout en lui jetant un regard de pur mépris, le Survivant se détacha de lui.

Le blond épousseta ses vêtements tandis qu'un air passablement ennuyé peignait ses traits fins.

Ce petit con allait commencer par s'exercer au sort de Plisparfait sur ses vêtements !

« Alors, Malfoy ? »

Ledit Malfoy redressa la tête et croisa un regard noir et impatient.

Son sourire s'élargit.

Par Merlin, comme il allait s'amuser ! Potter à sa merci…

Draco s'approcha du Gryffondor et lui glissa subrepticement à l'oreille :

« Si tu la veux, Potter… »

Il s'éloigna du corps bouillonnant de colère mal contenue.

« Il faudra m'obéir. » termina-t-il sur un ton suffisant, et profondément satisfait.

Le brun eut un sursaut.

« Jamais ! »

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi tout le monde considérait Potter comme un surdoué ou quelque chose du même style. Ce mec était d'une profonde débilité.

« Comme tu le souhaites. Mais je te promets que l'on va s'amuser… Je t'attends ce soir à vingt-heure dans la tour d'astronomie. Si tu n'es pas là, je ferai un joli feu de joie avec quelques vieilles fripes… »

Le jeune aristocrate fit quelques pas et se retourna une dernière fois.

« Si tu la veux Potter, il faudra venir la chercher. »

Sur ses paroles, il s'éloigna sous les regards admiratifs d'autres élèves.

Il adressa quelques sourire séducteurs sur son passage, plus que conscient de son charme ravageur.

Par Merlin, comme il s'aimait ! Il était si _parfait_…

Croisant une jeune élève exhibant les couleurs des Lions, il laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres. Cette histoire avec Potter promettait d'être très intéressante ! Plusieurs idées typiquement Serpentard commençaient à germer dans son esprit si _parfaitement _démoniaque.

Il allait en profiter pour exercer une vengeance que le brun était bien loin de soupçonner.

Par Salazar, il en salivait d'avance? Tout cela allait être jouissif !

_**A suivre…**_

_(Lundi 24 avril 2006 à 22h53)_

**Voilà ! Le premier chapitre !**

**Bien sûr, ça serait super si vous pouviez me laisser un petit commentaire (vos impressions, si vous aimez un petit peu ou détestez beaucoup lol).**

**Merci de m'avoir lu !**

**RDV au prochain chapitre ! (j'espère qu'il viendra vite, je fais de mon mieux promis !)**

**Oh et pour ceux qui connaissent (mais QUI ne connait pas, frnachement !) je suis en cours d'élaboration d'une fic sur Brokeback Mountain. Je ne sais pas quand je la publierai, je pense quece sera quand je l'aurai terminé lol. Voilà, c'était le petit instant pub du jour mdr.**

**Gros bisous à toutes et tous**

**Daiya**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le baiser

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : _Si tu la veux, Potter… _Chapitre 2**

**Origine : Harry Potter **

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter.**

**Couple : futur HP/DM. **

**Réponse à un défi de Aki no Sabaku **:**« _Draco a réussi à piquer la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, celui ci veut a tout prix la récupérer. Draco va donc faire un maximum de chantage au pauvre petit Griffondor... »_**

**En voici _enfin_ le deuxième chapitre. Il a mis du temps à venir, donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier ma bêta lectrice pour ses corrections, ses conseils, mais surtout pour sa gentillesse et sa patience.**

**Et un énorme merci à vous tous, car vous avez vraiment été nombreux à me laisser un petit mot. Merci sincèrement à : **_LightofMoon__Mambanoir, Grimmy, O__narluca_ _(Artemis)__Kawai Mokusai__Polarisn7__Vert Emeraude__, Polaris,__Emily ze Strange__Creme de moshi__, C__rystal d'avalon__ Molly, __Magical Girl Kiki__, Doctor Saiyubito, Maiiya, Cerisevanille, Mayura02, Caramelle 1, __Amberle-02__Ptit bou, Beautiful-Dray. _

_**Si tu la veux, Potter…**_

_Chapitre 1 : Le baiser_

La pleine lune déversait sa blancheur nacrée sur la Forêt Interdite, lui donnant un aspect irréel et magique.

Draco aurait pu trouver ça beau -dans une autre vie peut-être- s'il avait eu un semblant de niaiserie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Loin de là !

La beauté de la nature se limitait à celle du manoir Malfoy. Et encore.

Le Serpentard soupira.

Il en avait vraiment marre d'attendre ici.

Il faisait noir -et il détestait la nuit autant que les paysage lyriques-. Il faisait froid -et sa peau délicate ne supportait pas la fraîcheur nocturne, d'où le pourquoi de sa haine pour la nuit-.

En plus, la patience était bien LA qualité absolue qu'il ne possédait pas.

Il posa une main experte dans ses cheveux encore parfaitement coiffés.

Que faisait cet abruti ?

N'avait-il aucun principe !

Bien-sûr que non ! C'était de Potter dont il était question, et ce petit con ne savait rien faire d'autre que parader devant ses pseudos exploits avec un air de fausse modestie.

Un bruit sourd le fit quitter ses pensées.

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

L'indifférence est la plus douloureuse des attitudes.

Il le savait, et il en jouait effrontément.

Il perçut des pas lourds, synonyme d'une colère très mal contenue.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

Par Merlin ! Comme il allait s'amuser ! L'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines le galvanisait.

« Malfoy. »

Oh ! Il aimait cette voix ! Il en adorait l'intonation qui la teintait ! Cela laissait présager tant de bonnes et délectables choses !

« Malfoy ! »

Hum… Le bigleux semblait impatient. Et alors !

C'était lui le maître du jeux. Lui qui avait les cartes en mains. Lui qui voyait, si proche, la réalisation de l'expression « échec et mat ». Potter était là, à sa merci.

Et il serait très bientôt son esclave.

Et puis il l'avait suffisamment attendu. Chacun son tour :

Il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et fit mine de contempler le clair de lune, et il trouva presque de l'intérêt au paysage.

Pourtant, sa contemplation fut de courte durée. Il se sentit partir en arrière et ne dut sa survie à ses réflexes d'attrapeur.

Il se redressa en grimaçant.

Il commençait mal, le bouseux !

« Arrête de me snober, Malfoy, je ne supporte pas ça ! »

Laissant un sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres fines, Draco s'approcha du brun.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard plein de haine qui fit agrandir le sourire du Serpentard.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose, il me semble, Potter. C'est moi qui fixe les règles, et toi qui obéis. Du moins si tu veux récupérer ta _chère_ cape… »

Les yeux de son vis-à-vis se troublèrent un moment avant de retrouver leur éclat de colère.

Le blond le vit serrer les lèvres, retenant des paroles qu'il ne pouvait prononcer.

Draco fit quelques pas dans la tour, avant de se retourner vers son ennemi.

« Parlons donc de cette fameuse cape. Et des choses que tu vas devoir faire pour la reprendre. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons beaucoup nous amuser… Ou du moins moi, je vais vraiment prendre du plaisir dans ce petit jeu ! Car tu vas être obligé de faire **tout** ce que je te demanderai. »

L'autre de fusilla du regard.

« Plutôt crever ! »

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est la bonne solution, la fuite ? Tu me connais, tu sais que je suis capable de tout. Et quand je te dis que je peux brûler ta cape, cela ne me coûterait absolument rien. Bien au contraire. Alors tu vas m'écouter. Et m'obéir. »

Il vit le Gryffondor soupirer.

« Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Figure-toi, Potter, que j'y ai sérieusement réfléchi. Et il y un truc que tu pourrais faire pour moi. Pour commencer en beauté. »

Il eut un sourire mauvais.

« Je t'écoute » prononça prudemment Harry.

« Je ne connais en aucun cas tes préférences sexuelles, Potter, et je m'en moque comme de mon premier sort. Mais tu sais que je suis gay. Je ne m'en cache pas. Et j'ai un fantasme depuis un certain temps déjà. Alors tu vas m'aider à le réaliser. »

Harry, dont le visage devenait de plus en plus livide à la suite des mots du Serpentad, se sentit au bord de l'apoplexie à la fin de son discours. Ce qui ne fit que renforcer le sourire du blond.

Il croisa nonchalamment ses bras sur son torse et continua son explication.

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce que cela ferait de voir un raté et une belette s'embrassant. Je t'avoue que cela me semble être un » il prit un air dégoûté, quoique amusé « _charmant _tableau. Alors tu vas faire ça pour moi : tu vas embrasser ton pote le rouquin. Les deux seules conditions sont que je sois l'un des spectateurs, et que, bien entendu, tu mettes la langue. Après, le reste, je m'en fiche. »

Il observa durant quelques minutes le visage défait de son ennemi, puis consulta sa montre.

C'était l'heure de sa ronde quotidienne.

« Bien, je te laisse. J'ai des obligations qui m'attendent. Tu devrais y aller, toi aussi, je ne voudrais pas devoir t'enlever des points ! »

Il se dirigea avec grâce vers la lourde porte en chêne.

« Oh et j'allais oublié. » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant « Tu as trois jours pour le faire. Pas un de plus. Une fois le temps imparti dépassé, je me débarrasse de ta cape. »

Il poussa la porte et descendit les escaliers.

Par Merlin, qu'il était heureux ! La tête de Potter valait bien tous les bons films qu'ils avaient vu !

Cette situation l'enchantait véritablement.

Et ce baiser, puisque baiser il y aurait, il en était certain, serait un vrai délice. Parce qu'il allait foutre une pagaille inimaginable dans le petit monde si rose et parfait de Potter.

Il soupira de satisfaction, et ne sanctionna personne ce soir là.

**uuuuuuuuuuuu**

Il n'était pas vraiment du matin.

C'était un fait.

Tout simplement parce qu'il était quelque peu insomniaque et que le matin il résistait à l'envie plus que viscérale de rester couché.

Alors, durant le petit déjeuné, personne ne devait lui adresser la parole.

Tous le savaient, alors il avait la paix.

Il tendit la main pour attraper le pichet jus de citrouille fraîchement pressé et s'en servit négligemment un verre.

Ce fut à cet instant que les hiboux décidèrent d'entrer pour leur distribution de courrier quotidienne.

Il grimaça face au bruit insupportable des volatiles, qui lâchaient leur courrier en plein dans les bols ou les verres de jus de fruit, éclaboussant les grincheux propriétaires.

Lui n'en recevait que très rarement, alors il ne s'occupa guère de ces immondices à plumes.

Il allait porter son verre à ses lèvres quand un projectile percuta le sommet de sa tête.

La chose vint s'échoir sur sa tartine beurrée.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, laissant les vagues de rage disparaître de son corps tant bien que mal, puis ouvrit la petite lettre responsable de tant de mauvaise humeur.

« **_Malfoy, _**

_**J'ai réfléchi à ton plan. Et je ne peux pas le faire, franchement.**_

_**S'il te plaît (et sois sûr que ce sera la seule et unique fois que je te supplierai), tu ne peux pas changer le défi ? **_

**_H.P._** »

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur certaine, le Serpentard laissa un sourire pleinement satisfait naître sur ses lèvres.

Il redressa la tête et croisa le regard du Gryffondor. Il lui adressa une grimace ironique, puis quitta sa table.

Il avait une réponse à envoyer.

**uuuuuuuuuuuu**

Harry attrapait ses affaires de potions lorsqu'une chouette cogna à la fenêtre.

Il pesta contre l'animal, Malfoy, Rogue et son propre manque de ponctualité.

Il arracha prestement l'enveloppe des serres de l'oiseau et referma la fenêtre.

Il allait encore se faire engueuler à cause d'un pauvre con insensible.

Génial.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et retira la lettre.

Malgré tout, son cœur battait un peu plus vite que la normale.

_**« Potter,**_

_**Ta lettre m'a beaucoup fait rire.**_

_**Je crois que tu n'as pas compris à qui tu t'adressais… Tu exécuteras le défi comme il est, je le changerai pas, ni même le modifierai.**_

_**Et puisqu'on en parle, je rajoute une autre règle : tu ne dois en aucun cas en parler à la belette. Et cela ne doit pas être un pari entre vous deux.**_

_**N'oublie pas, si tu la veux, Potter…**_

_**D.M. »**_

Une plainte de désespoir s'échappa des lèvres du Survivant.

Ce mec était un connard ! Un vrai connard pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Bordel, mais comment allait-il pouvoir embrasser Ron, sans lui en parler préalablement ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il était dans une belle merde.

Il attrapa ses affaires et courut vers les cachots.

Il avait un quart d'heure de retard…

**uuuuuuuuuuuu**

L'idée lui était venue en plein cours de DCFM.

C'était une des meilleures idées qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Même à Malfoy, qu'il avait croisé au détour d'un couloir.

Il savait comment réaliser son gage sans véritablement créer de problème au sein des Gryffondors de septième année.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé au jeu de la bouteille. Ce truc moldu auquel jouait son cousin et ses amis (si amis il y avait…). Mais cette alternative avait vite été exclue.

L'idée était trop extravagante pour passer comme une lettre à la poste.

Puis il avait trouvé.

Et cela grâce Parvati et ses copines.

Leur chuchotements, très peu discrets, étaient venus jusqu'à lui pendant le cours qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, était particulièrement ennuyeux.

Il avait juste discerné, parmi des « shshshshshshsh… » les mots « jalousie », « éloignement obligatoire » ou encore « plus de doute possible », et d'autres bribes de phrases beaucoup moins intéressantes comme « nouvelle robe rouge bordée de jaune à volants » ou aussi « trop beau petit cul pour ne pas craquer. »

La voilà, la solution ! (Non, pas la robe à volants…)

De ce fait, dès que la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, il se précipita à la suite de son meilleur ami, lui demandant s'ils pouvaient se parler seul à seul quelques minutes.

Et là, il lui expliqua tout.

Qu'il y avait un mec de Serdaigle qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des mots douteux, que ce même élève le suivait dans les couloirs, et jusque dans les toilettes, pour seulement lui adresser la parole, et le toucher de partout.

Harry en rajouta des tonnes, et lorsque le regard de Ron fut assez compatissant, il lui demanda son aide.

« Sans problème, mon pote. Mais comment ! »

Le Survivant cacha un sourire satisfait. Ça allait marcher, il en était persuadé !

« Et bien, il faudrait que je lui montre qu'il n'a aucune chance avec moi, que je suis déjà pris. Comme ça je suis sûr qu'il me laisserait tranquille. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ! »

Ron commençait à perdre ses couleurs. L'assurance de Harry flancha un instant.

« J'aimerais qu'on s'embrasse dans la grande salle ce soir. »

« Pardon ! »

Harry se tordit les mains de nervosité. Il était normal que Ron réagisse ainsi. Parce que, bien que son meilleur ami soit gay, ce dernier n'en n'avait parlé qu'à Harry, et à personne d'autre, craignant la réaction de sa famille et de ses amis.

« Je suis désolé de te demander ça vieux » déclara sincèrement le brun « mais je te promets que c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi. Rends-moi ce service, s'il te plaît… »

Il vit Ron déglutir difficilement.

« Il faut que j'en parle à Chris. » dit-il d'une voix blanche, le regard le plus loin possible de son meilleur ami « Je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que je le trompe. »

« Ça veut dire que c'est d'accord ? »

« Bah oui. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser. »

Harry laissa un sourire rayonnant glisser sur ses lèvre tandis qu'il prenait dans ses bras son meilleur ami.

« Merci Ron. Sincèrement. »

Ledit Ron se détacha de son étreinte en rougissant.

« Ouais, ouais. Attends que j'en parle à Chris avant. Tu sais ce que c'est, les Poufsouffles, avec leur couplet sur la fidélité et blablabla… »

Le Survivant éclata de rire.

Ce soir, il réussirait son gage à la perfection.

Ce soir, il récupèrerait sa cape.

**uuuuuuuuuuuu**

Malgré tout, Harry ressentait une certaine appréhension face à la porte de la Grande Salle.

Pourtant, il ne jouait pas sa vie. Et puis cela allait permettre de mettre fin aux rumeurs quant à sa sexualité.

Son pseudo coming out allait faire les choux gras de la presse à scandale, mais il préférait ça aux chuchotements et questionnements perpétuels dont il était la cible chaque jour. Au moins là tout allait être clair.

Et qu'on lui prétende une relation avec Ron le soulageait. Mieux valait son meilleur ami que quelqu'un d'autre.

Ron, lui, avait plus à perdre. Enfin, c'est ce que celui-ci disait. Mais Harry savait très bien comment allaient réagir leurs amis (comme ils l'avaient fait pour lui) et sa famille (comme ils l'avaient fait pour Charly). Et Chris, après quelques grognements de mécontentement, lui avait assuré qu'il avait confiance en lui, et en Harry.

Mais tout cela n'empêchait pas Ron d'être tétanisé de peur, peur qu'il communiquait à son meilleur ami.

Harry respira profondément, essayant de se focaliser sur sa cape.

Il attrapa la main du rouquin et noua ses doigts aux siens.

« On y va ? » chuchota-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son ami secoué nerveusement la tête.

Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans la Grande Salle, et Harry se dit qu'ils devaient vraiment arborer un air constipé assez risible.

Serrant davantage la main moite de Ron, il l'entraîna vers leur table.

Peu à peu, les conversations cessèrent. Il sentait tous les regards peser sur eux.

Il entendait même le bruit de sa semelle crisser sur le sol fraîchement lavé.

Devant le regard interdit de Hermione, il articula un « Je t'expliquerai » à l'intention de la jeune fille.

Dans la pièce, le temps semblait s'être arrêter.

Harry ne savait pas si le tremblement qui le parcourais venait de lui ou de Ron.

Il était mal à l'aise, alors il fallait faire vite.

Il se mis face à son meilleur ami et caressa doucement sa joue.

« Tu es prêt ? » chuchota-t-il.

Ron acquiesça difficilement, tandis que ses yeux se troublaient d'appréhension.

**uuuuuuuuuuuu**

Draco discutaillait joyeusement avec Blaise au sujet du prochain match de Quiddich contre les Gryffondor lorsque Potter se ramena avec la belette, main dans la main.

Il resta quelques instants interdits, bien qu'il n'en montra rien.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

En réalité, il ne pensait pas que Potter réussirait à réaliser ce gage. Et pourtant…

Comme chaque personne présente dans la salle, il cessa toute activité pour se concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Le couple s'arrêta devant sa table, et Draco put voir son ennemi frôler la joue de la belette.

Une petite crispation se fit sentir à l'intérieur de lui, mais le blond n'y prit pas garde.

Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur son siège et croisa les bras sur son torse.

Que le spectacle commence.

**uuuuuuuuuuuu**

Harry attrapa tendrement la nuque de Ron pour approcher son visage du sien.

Le souffle saccadé du roux le força à le rassurer.

Puis, fermant les yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami.

Et, tandis qu'il glissait sa langue dans la bouche de Ron, il se dit qu'il n'avait même pas penser à regarder si Malfoy était présent.

Ron ne le touchait pas. Ses bras restaient plantés le long de son corps crispé par la peur.

Mais Harry ne se laissa pas abattre et embrassa méticuleusement son meilleur ami.

La seule émotion qu'il ressentait était l'appréhension.

Et il réalisa que jamais au grand jamais il ne pourrait sortir avec Ron. Trop d'amitié entre eux.

Le Survivant décida que ce baiser fictif avait assez duré. Il relâcha à la fois les lèvre et la nuque de Ron et se détacha de lui.

Le rouquin papillonna des paupières, l'air perdu.

Harry lui adressa un sourire rassurant puis l'invita à s'assoire près de lui.

Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent, mais elles ne concernaient que le nouveau couple qui venait de s'embrasser sous leurs yeux avides de potins.

Les Gryffondors ne posèrent aucune question, puisque Harry commença le repas en leur assurant « Qu'il allait tout leur expliquer ». Ron avait un sourire quelque peu gêné.

Le sourire de Harry, quant à lui, était destiné à une autre personne.

Un jeune homme blond qui abordait, en cet instant précis, une grimace emplit de haine et de colère froide.

Grimace qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de sa némésis.

_**A suivre...**_

**Voilà ! **

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Si vous avez quelques idées originales de défi, je suis prenante !**

**Je me fais une petite pub lol : je vais bientôt (d'ici quelques jours) publier une fic en deux ou trois chapitres maximum sur le thèmes de la séries télé Queer As Folk. Il s'agit d'une fic sur la série ANGLAISE et non américaine, et le couple principal sera Stuart/Vince. Si vous avez envie de passer, ça me fera très plaisir**

**Je vous embrasse toutes et tous (?), et vous dis à bientôt.**

**Bonne rentrée pour les gens qui rentrent lol (j'en fait partie… malheureusement !)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu**

**Daiya**


	3. Chapitre 3 : La proposition

Auteur : Daiya

Titre : _Si tu la veux, Potter… _Chapitre 3

Origine : Harry Potter

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à personne d'autre que J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les : futur HP/DM.

Réponse à un défi de Aki no Sabaku :**« _Draco a réussi à piquer la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, celui ci veut a tout prix la récupérer. Draco va donc faire un maximum de chantage au pauvre petit Griffondor... »_ **

Note : Je sais, j'abuse… Je mets un temps fou à updater (et c'est la même chose pour toutes mes fics…), mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Mes cours m'occupent énormément, et je ne trouve plus le temps d'écrire. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mes vacances arrivent bientôt (le 8 décembre ! Vive la fac !!), et là j'aurais bien le temps d'avancer. Je vous le promets.

:

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

¤¤¤

Je remercie ma bêta, Kiki, qui est, comme toujours, parfaite. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais toujours besoin de toi (même pour une dizaine de fautes :) ). Merci sincèrement.

Et merci également à tous/toutes ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde (dont j'avais les mails). Un gros merci à : _Mayura, Maiiya, Ayuluna, O__narluca__ (Artemis), Ptit bou, __Vert Emeraude__, Anne Onyme_, _Mambanoir, Cerisevanille, __Polarisn7__, Flore Jade,_ _Youkai_, _Creme de moshi__, Slydawn, Jenin, Macatou, __Kawai Mokusai__, Aki No Sabaku, Minou77, She - ism-. _

, 

¤¤¤

Sur ce, bonne lecture…

¤¤¤

__

Si tu la veux, Potter…

Chapitre 3 :

Draco était sur les nerfs. Tellement que même Pansy l'avait évité le reste de la journée.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas sur l'herbe fraîchement tondue puis déposa à même le sol un morceau de tissu sur lequel il s'assit avec grâce.

Il devait réfléchir.

Car cette histoire commençait vraiment à se corser.

Ce satané Potter avait réussi. Pourtant Draco était persuadé que ce sale rat n'y parviendrait pas. D'ailleurs le jeune aristocrate n'y croyait toujours pas.

Et il savait, parce que mine de rien il connaissait Potter par cœur, que le Balafré n'avait rien dit à propos de cette histoire à son pote la Belette.

Et le pire dans tout ça, _le pire_ c'était que ce petit con de Potter semblait avoir pris du plaisir à ce baiser.

Draco plissa le nez.

Rien que d'y penser il avait envie de vomir.

Il trouvait ces deux créatures aussi immondes que des véracrasses.

Bref… Il s'écartait du sujet.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un truc assez mauvais, cruel et irréalisable pour faire de Potter son jouet.

Quelque chose de ridiculisant, et donc par conclusion de jouissif pour lui.

Mais il avait beau se creuser les méninges, rien de venait. Rien de rien.

Draco grogna et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il ferma les yeux et l'image de Potter victorieux apparut distinctement devant ses paupières fermées.

Il jura.

Il devait garder le contrôle. C'était tellement bon d'avoir un ascendant sur son ennemi de toujours.

Et l'autre orphelin pouvait toujours courir, il ne lui rendrait pas sa cape de sitôt. S'il la lui rendait, d'ailleurs…

« Draco ? »

Le jeune serpentard redressa la tête, et rencontra le regard gêné de Blaise.

« Excuse-moi de t'importuner, mais je voulais savoir si c'était toujours d'accord pour mon cours particulier ? »

Draco fronça délicatement les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir prévu une partie de jambes en l'air avec Zabini aujourd'hui…

« Ton cours privé ? » répéta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un vrai cours particulier, Draco, pas autre chose ! À propos du prochain cours de potion. »

« Ah oui, effectivement » répondit l'aristocrate tandis que des brides de sa conversation avec Blaise quelques jours auparavant lui revenaient en mémoire. « Ton cours particulier de potion à propos de… »

Draco devint soudain silencieux, puis il se mit sur ses jambes.

Il adressa à l'autre serpentard un sourire machiavélique et satisfait.

« Mais bien-sûr, la potion ! Merci Blaise ! »

Puis le blond se dirigea vers l'entrée du château, son sourire toujours au coin des lèvres, laissant derrière lui un Zabini interdit.

« Tu viens, Blaise ? Je croyais que tu voulais réviser ta potion ! »

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Donnant un dernier coup de reins, Draco jouit dans un râle.

Il prit le temps de retrouver sa respiration puis il quitta le corps de Blaise qui tremblait encore de plaisir.

Durant tout l'acte, il n'avait cessé de penser à sa prochaine victoire sur Potter. Pendant la jouissance, il avait vu le visage rageur de son ennemi. Et cette partie de sexe avec Blaise n'avait jamais été aussi bonne.

Le serpentard se mit sur ses pieds. Il récupéra sa baguette, coincée entre deux livres de potions, murmura un sort et se retrouva habillé et coiffé (sans faux plis, ni mèche rebelle) en moins de deux secondes.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise s'était redressé sur un coude, et regardait Draco d'un air somnolant.

« Drake, quant est-ce que tu m'apprendras ce sort ? Je gagnerais facilement un quart d'heure tous les matins… »

Le blond le poussa vers la gauche pour récupérer ses livres de cours qu'ils n'avaient même pas ouvert, et répliqua :

« Quand tu hurleras moins fort lors de nos 'cours privés' »

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte de sa démarche altière, avant de terminer :

« Quant à la potion qu'on devait _normalement _étudier, elle est entièrement expliquée page 102 dans le livre que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire. Sur ce, rhabille-toi et nettoie vite tout ce sperme. A ce soir, Zabini. »

Il ouvrit la porte et quitta la chambre du brun sans un regard en arrière. Il avait des choses à régler. Des choses bien plus _intéressantes_…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Harry soupira pour la dixième fois (et c'était un compte arrondi) en cinq minutes.

Il en avait ras-le-bol, et encore il restait poli.

S'il n'y avait eu que les chuchotements et les interrogatoires incessants dans les couloirs, ça aurait pu passer. Mais s'il y avait en plus les lettres de la presse sorcière et celles de ses admirateurs -et détraqueurs- il allait devenir complètement dingue.

Il jeta le paquet d'enveloppes près de lui et attrapa rageusement sa tasse de thé.

« Reste calme » lui murmura Hermione « Tu sais comment sont les gens. Ils vont s'intéresser à ta pseudo relation avec Ron pendant quelques temps, et un autre potin viendra remplacer le tien. Il fallait t'y attendre. »

Le brun eut un autre soupir. Et maintenant Hermione qui lui faisait la morale… Il ne manquait plus qu'une prise de tête avec Malfoy et il n'aurait plus qu'à s'auto-envoyer un Avada Kedavra.

Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du Serpentard. Et cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il avait rempli le défi. Il ne l'avait pas non plus croisé dans les couloirs.

Et il n'avait rien fait, parce que après avoir réfléchi il s'était dit qu'il avait été bien naïf de penser que Malfoy lui rendrait sa cape aussi facilement. Et donc, par conséquent, il savait qu'il allait encore devoir subir les lubies de Barbie.

Ainsi n'avait-il pas cherché à entrer en contact avec son ennemi, attendant un geste venant de sa part.

D'un air absent, Harry éparpilla les enveloppes. Il ouvrit alors les yeux en grand.

Il reconnaissait cette écriture.

Malheureusement…

Le Griffondor redressa la tête et croisa un regard gris amusé.

Et Harry sentit son ventre se tordre méchamment.

Il craignait le pire.

Il fit passer l'enveloppe sous la table et l'ouvrit discrètement.

« _Cher Potter, _

Rendez-vous à neuf heures précises devant la salle sur demande.

Ou tu peux dire adieu à ta chère cape…

D.M. »

Il redressa la tête.

Malfoy pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire entendu.

Et Harry eut encore plus peur.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle sur demande, il vit son ennemi faire les cent pas.

Il sentait parfaitement l'anxiété teintée de colère du Griffondor, flottant dans la pièce comme un parfum capiteux.

Et cette vue ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire déjà fort prononcé.

Le brun fit volte-face au bruit de ses pas, et lui adressa une grimace ironique, mais crispée.

« Tu es en retard. »

Draco se mit à rire doucement.

« Et moi je t'emmerde, Potter. »

Le blond se réprimanda mentalement. La vulgarité ne lui convenait vraiment pas. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à gérer sa patience en présence du bouseux.

Il tapota la porte de la salle et tourna la poignée.

« Entre. » dit-il sur un ton autoritaire à son ennemi.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard venimeux avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Regard qui se changea en dégoût à la vue des couleurs vertes et argents prédominants la salle.

Draco s'installa sur l'unique fauteuil de cuir souple et soupira d'aise. D'un coup de baguette il fit naître un petit feu dans l'antre.

Potter, lui, restait planté au milieu de la salle, dos au blond, le corps raide de fureur.

Le jeune aristocrate se gratta la gorge de façon distinguée, attendant, sans pour autant le demander, une réaction de la part de son ennemi.

« Je t'écoute » déclara le brun en séparant chaque syllabe.

Draco croisa les jambes et sourit.

C'était l'un des moments qu'il préférait. Celui où il sentait ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur Potter.

« Eh bien, c'est très simple, Potter. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que toi aussi tu vas _adorer_ mon idée. »

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Draco avait déjà le sourire aux lèvres lorsque Potter et toute sa clique entrèrent dans la salle. Le Bigleux ne lui adressa pas un regard, mais le Serpentard lut sur son visage, d'une pâleur cadavérique, une frayeur teintée d'horreur qui le ravit au plus haut point.

Potter fit tomber toutes ses affaires en s'installant, créant l'hilarité chez les Vert et Argent.

La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd.

« Cessez immédiatement ce bruit de fond insupportable. » s'exclama Rogue de sa voix traînante.

Il fixa la classe avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, en s'attardant plus particulièrement sur les Gryffondors.

« Le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur la potion Luminia, qui permet de rendre n'importe quel objet brillant comme le soleil. » déclara le professeur dans un soupir.

Il agita sa baguette devant le tableau et les ingrédients s'affichèrent.

« Vous avez une heure pour réaliser un échantillon de cette potion. Des questions ? Potter ? »

Draco se retourna et vit Scarface, le bras levé, l'air tétanisé, qui le regardait avec haine.

Le blond lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Potter ?! » répéta le professeur de potion, une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

« Je… » bégaya le Griffondor « Il faut que je vous parle, Professeur. »

Rogue plissa les yeux, interloqué.

« Et bien cela attendra la fin du cours. »

« Non ! »

Potter se leva précipitamment et se dirigea à grands pas vers le professeur.

Il s'accroupit devant lui, un genou au sol.

« Potter, relevez-vous immédiatement ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Un murmure traversa la pièce, mêlant étonnement, colère et ironie.

« Monsieur, voilà, cela fait longtemps que je veux vous le dire. Je vous aime vous… vous hantez mes nuits et mes jours, je ne pense qu'à vous et… » il prit une grande inspiration « Et, voilà, voulez-vous m'épouser? »

Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

Toute la salle était sonnée, beaucoup d'élèves avaient même cessé de respirer. Tous observaient Potter, puis Rogue, avec un air incrédule. Certains regardaient Harry avec admiration, d'autres fixaient Rogue avec appréhension.

Même Draco retenait son souffle. Il connaissait son parrain, et ses narines frémissantes ne présageaient rien de bon.

« Relevez-vous, _immédiatement_. » déclara Rogue d'une voix blanche de colère.

Potter ne se fit pas prier. Il se remit sur ses pieds, mais resta immobile devant le professeur, les yeux toujours clos.

« Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle. Si ce que vous dites est… vrai, vous venez de perdre le peu d'estime, s'il y en avait encore, que j'avais pour vous. Dans tous les cas, vous allez ranger vos affaires et quitter cette salle. J'informerai Madame McGonagal de cette mascarade, et vous ne reviendrez dans mon cours que quand je l'aurais décidé, et ce ne sera pas de ci-tôt. »

Il se tût durant quelques secondes. Potter regardait ses chaussures et ne bougeait pas.

« Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue. »

Le Griffondor fit volte-face et courut attraper ses affaires. Il garda le regard baissé, et repoussa même la main de Weasley.

Lorsqu'il passa près de Draco, il lui adressa un regard mauvais.

Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues.

Et le cœur de Draco se serra malgré lui.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Harry enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Des larmes de colère mouillèrent rapidement le tissu. Il sentait encore la honte brûler ses joues.

Il haïssait Malfoy, il le haïssait comme personne, et il avait envie de le tuer.

Il venait de se ridiculiser devant Rogue, devant les Serpentards de septième année et surtout devant ses amis.

Il avait envie de disparaître, tellement il se sentait honteux.

Il donna un coup de poing rageur sur son matelas et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sangloter.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se laisser humilier par Malfoy de la sorte.

Harry se redressa.

Il soupira et essuya son visage humide.

Sa conversation avec Mc Gonagal lui revenait en mémoire, et il serra les poings.

Le professeur lui avait fait la morale, l'avait sermonné comme jamais, lui demandant pourquoi il s'était comporté ainsi, pourquoi il avait manqué de respect à Rogue…

Et elle l'avait exclu de tout cours pendant deux jours, le renvoyant immédiatement dans son dortoir.

Harry se leva et se dirigea mécaniquement vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait dehors. Et le temps maussade ne fit qu'accroître son malaise.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy était aussi méchant, pourquoi il se rendait autant détestable.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une chouette ne vienne toquer à sa vitre.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa le morceau de parchemin noué à la patte de l'animal.

Il déplia le papier.

« **_Potter, _**

Je me devais de te féliciter pour ta magnifique prestation en potion. Je t'ai trouvé remarquablement bon acteur (peut-être as-tu vraiment un faible pour ce cher Severus…). Tu es plus fort que je ne le pensais. Mais ne crie pas trop vite victoire…

Tu auras de mes nouvelles bientôt

D.M.

(ps : pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas présenté la bague ? Cela aurait été encore plus amusant.) »

Harry froissa le parchemin et le jeta à travers la pièce avec un cri de colère.

Comme il le détestait, ce petit gosse de riche arriviste et vaniteux.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une faille, un point faible qui lui permettrait de retourner la situation en sa faveur.

Il allait réussir à mener Malfoy par le bout du nez, et là il l'écraserait comme un insecte. Il allait lui faire mener la vie dure.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Draco était encore en train de parler de la (fausse) déclaration d'amour de Potter avec Blaize et Pansy quand sa chouette revint avec un message.

Il adressa une grimace ironique à Zabini qui mimait le Bigleux agenouillé, et s'éloigna avec le parchemin.

Il l'ouvrit avec des doigts légèrement tremblants.

« **_Malfoy, _**

Je te hais, comme je n'ai jamais haï personne. Encore plus après cette après-midi. Mais comme tu le dis si bien, je suis fort, et bien plus que tu ne sembles le penser.

Je te préviens juste que je vais t'anéantir, au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins.

Et ce jour là, j'aurai ma vengeance.

Je suis à ta disposition pour le prochain défi.

H.P. »

Draco resta sonné devant la missive de Potter. Il relut la lettre plusieurs fois, mais les mots semblaient se mélanger entre eux.

Un douloureux sentiment lui pesait, comme un poids sur son estomac.

Il fit disparaître la lettre dans sa robe de sorcier et quitta la salle commune.

Sa tête tournait, et sa gorge lui faisait mal.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Autant la réaction de Potter que la sienne.

Draco savait pourtant à quel point le Griffondor le détestait…

Il sortit du château et respira profondément l'air hivernal.

Sa propre attitude l'interloquait.

Il fallait que ça change, que Potter souffre.

Sinon il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

Il commençait à avoir de drôles de pensées. Des pensées qu'il détestait.

Il serra les poings et frappa le tronc du premier arbre qu'il croisa.

Il ne vit pas, à une des fenêtres du château, un jeune homme aux cheveux rebelles sourire avec triomphe…

****

A suivre…

Et voilà !!

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Merci de m'avoir lue, et à très bientôt j'espère !

Daiya


End file.
